Neither Hollow Nor Empty
by Kur8Kami117
Summary: Ulquiorra tries to convince Orihime that he has no emotions, but he ends up confessing his love to her. This will probably be a oneshot unless enough people seem to like it. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N****:** Hi. This is my first Ulquihime fic. It will probably be a oneshot unless enough of you seem to like it. What Ulquiorra was thinking of when Orihime asked him about friendship was that scene in Unmasked when he saw the creepy looking Hollows. As always, reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own an adorable Ulquiorra plushie.

* * *

A teenage girl sat upon a couch as she stared at the silvery crescent moon through the bars of her cell in Las Noches. It was always night. She felt lonely, just like the moon must feel without the stars to brighten the sky with it. It never seemed to change its phases. It just hung there in the same place as if waiting for a star to join it and keep it company. She almost wished her friends were here, but she didn't want to doom them to imprisonment along with her. Still, she knew that five of them were coming to rescue her at that very moment: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu. Though she wanted to escape, their risk wasn't worth it. They could die. The Espada would kill them. She came here to protect them, not for them to die in an attempt to save her. A single tear slid down Orihime's worried face.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Orihime winced and wiped away the tear. Her captor had returned.

A tall, thin man walked through the door carrying a tray of food. He was clad in white robes tipped with black, the same basic design as Orihime's and basically everyone else's in Las Noches. His broken hollow mask rested upon his thick, black hair, and he was impossibly pale. He had melancholy eyes the color of emeralds with tear-like trickles of green right under them. Orihime wondered why Ulquiorra, who claimed to have no emotions, always looked like he was crying.

**"**Woman," he said in his signature monotone voice, "I have brought your food. You must eat it so you will remain alive to help Aizen-sama." He set the tray on the couch next to Orihime.

Orihime glared at him. "Why must you and the other Hollows hurt my friends?"

**"**Because Aizen-sama told us to," he replied with just a twinge of annoyance. "Besides, it is useless to have friends if they do nothing but cause you worry. If you didn't have friends, you would be much more cooperative."

**"**You just don't get it, do you?" said Orihime in frustration. "Have you ever had a friend? A person who cares about you who you care for in return?"

Ulquiorra paused. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Woman, I cannot answer that because I have no need for emotions, including 'care,' and therefore don't have any. Aizen-sama would not give me such useless qualities."

**"**Everyone, even you, has emotions."

"Explain further what these "emotions" are so I can explain to you that I don't have any."

"They're when you feel a certain way about something," answered Orihime. For all his power, Ulquiorra was really clueless about some things.

**"**I demand a more specific answer," ordered Ulquiorra.

**"**Well, describe your opinions about someone or something."

Ulquiorra paused to think. "I want to kill Grimmjow every time I see him," he told her eventually.

**"**That's anger. See, I told you that you had emotions."

"That has nothing to with emotions," said Ulquiorra. "It's necessity. His foolishness may become a threat to Aizen-sama's plans."

Orihime was doubtful. Surely that was because of emotions, but Ulquiorra was too stubborn to admit it. Wait. He mentioned Aizen again. Orihime had an idea.

"Ulquiorra," she asked. "What do you think of Aizen-sama?":

**"**I respect him, and it's my duty to help him meet his goals. It's also your duty, woman. That's why you're here."

**"**That means you're loyal to him. Loyalty is an emotion." Finally! She had proved to him that he had emotions!

"Then it's the only one that's necessary for me. And..." he stopped.

"And what?" What was Ulquiorra going to say?

"What's it called when you always want to be with someone and don't want that person to be harmed, and you want to offer the person help and protection?"

**"**What do you mean by that?" asked Orihime. She thought she knew what he meant, but she wanted to make sure so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

**"**I don't know," he replied. His deep green eyes looked worried. "That's why I'm asking you."

Orihime felt as if her suspicions were confirmed. She smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. "I know! I know!" she squealed. "I think you mean love!"

**"**L-love?" stammered Ulquiorra, his blank facade broken. "That sounds like that would interfere with my duty to help Aizen-sama."

"So you're in love, Ulquiorra!" she said cheerfully. This was exciting. So the Cuatro Espada was capable of love after all. "It may seem unpleasant at times, but it's worth it. Now, Ulqui-kun, who do you love?"

"I refuse to answer," he said. "And do not call me 'Ulqui-kun,' just Ulquiorra," he added as a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. Blushing! Orihime never would have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself.

This was a dilemma. Orihime needed to find out. "Ulquiorra," she said, "I promise I'll eat something if you tell me." The food didn't look like something she would cook, but this would be worth it.

"Fine," he said. "I'm not sure, but if you're right about these 'emotions,' then I think I love you." As soon as he was done saying this, he walked quickly out the door.

Orihime was shocked. How could this be possible? Out of every girl in Hueco Mundo, he liked _her?_ She didn't know what to think. She was in love with Ichigo, but he seemed to love Rukia. And Ulquiorra was kind of attractive, but he _was_ her captor. She didn't know. Maybe... could she love him?


End file.
